


A Light Dusting of Flour

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is making scones, until Pansy walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Dusting of Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, first time writing Ginsy! Only second F/F ficlet! Feedback would be much appreciated!

“What are you doing?”

Ginny turned and smiled, as Pansy wandered into the kitchen. She wandered over, and sneered down at the mess on the bench.

“I’m making scones for brunch,” Ginny said, continuing to manipulate the dough.

Pansy scoffed, and cast about for tea. Ginny ran her eyes over her, noting the complete lack of shame in the way Pansy wandered about the kitchen in her kickers. Once again, the other woman had forgone a bra, and her breasts were on proud display.

“I may not know much about baking,” Pansy said, pouring a cup of tea and leaning back against the bench, lengthening her torso for Ginny’s perusal, “but I’m fairly sure you’re meant to roll the dough, not do whatever it is you’re doing to it right now.”

Ginny startled, and looked down. She was clenching the dough so hard it was squeezing out from between her fingers. She sighed, and dipped her fingers in the flour, turning to flick some at Pansy. The look on the other woman’s face as it landed in her tea was priceless, and Ginny snickered as she turned back to kneading the dough.

Cold water suddenly splashed over her back, and she shrieked. She whirled around to see Pansy smirking as she tossed a plastic measuring cup back into the sink with a ringing thud. Scowling, she dipped her hand into the flour again.

“Don’t you dare!” Pansy hissed.

Ginny grinned, and threw a cloud of flour at her. Pansy made an enraged sound, and through the cloud of flour dust, Ginny saw her reaching into the sink for the cup. She darted over and hooked her arms around her, dragging her away from the sink just as she managed to turn the tap on.

Pansy screamed bloody murder, and snagged some flour of her own as Ginny dragged her past the bench. Breaking free from her grip, she turned and threw it, but Ginny dodged most of it, and laughed. As they stumbled into the lounge, still laughing as Pansy tried to avoid Ginny’s dough covered hands, Ginny saw her chance and leapt forward, knocking Pansy down onto the couch. 

As Pansy squirmed under her, she dragged her fingers all over her naked chest, smearing some of the dough on her.

“Stop that’s filthy!” Pansy shrieked, trying to knock her off. 

Ginny laughed, and leaned over her, shaking the front of her shirt to dislodge some wayward flour. Pansy squirmed as some water dripped on her too from Ginny’s hair, and said some choice curses. Once she finally gave up and stilled under her, Ginny leaned back. Straddling her hips, she looked down at her. Pansy glared back, flour dusting her face and naked chest, along with a few small blobs of dough. She looked thoroughly aggravated, and Ginny smirked.

Reached out, she traced her fingers through the flour on her chest, circling a breast and then giving the nipple a gentle tweak.

“You look like you could use a shower, love,” she said.

Pansy moved quickly, and suddenly Ginny was tumbling to the floor. Pansy sneered down at her, brushing the flour from her chest. 

“If you think you’re joining me, you can think again,” she said, lifting her nose into the air. “You’ve got me excited for scones now, hop to it.”

Ginny shook her head as the other woman sauntered off, but laughed and went back to the kitchen. Grimacing at the way her shirt was wet and sticking to her back, she pulled it off and tossed it aside. Knowing how long Pansy took in the shower, she’d have the scones ready for the oven with plenty of time to still join her.


End file.
